Crimsom Tiger Inuyasha story
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: after a life of absolute misery,in which even her love is denied,a flame seems to rise from the very man her heart desires! But life can be tricky,and Sesshomaru can be rough..will she manage?


Chrisom Tiger

-----Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters except the one I made …My OCC ….This is a Sesshy story and it's rated M because of the Lemon inside …I warned you…but I don't want flames cuz this is the first lemon story I have made…. Be gentile !-----------

Chapt 1 : Remembering the Past , Feeling the Future

!~ FLASH BACK ~!

The violent knock , the worried voices on the other side of the door , made her open her red and puffy eyes. The blood on her face , arms and legs started to sting her delicate skin as a horrible stench invaded her nose . She closed her eyes again , the image of the ugly demon emerging from the darkness with it's fangs and claws prepared to strike . She was almost dead when the cutest youkai boy saved her . She sow him before…she wanted to thank him , but her swollen tong and lips made this the hardest thing she ever tried to do . She had moved her lips but the words didn't come out . The only thing she could do was to look at him , with loving eyes , as his beautiful long silver hair sparkled in the cold night .

She opened her eyes again . He would never love a hanyou . She was a half-breed , a mud-blood . Tears came to her eyes as the deep cuts on her soft skin opened again .Blood began to leek out as she whispered his name . The old white carpet was now chrisom , just like her hair .

- " Kara … Kara….. Please ! …get out ! " her mother and father said , knocking at the door .

Her two older siblings were mad at her . Because of her , they too got scratched by the demon THEY had woken up . Although they blamed their younger sister , the sweet and innocent girl didn't say a word , not even looking up from the floor when her father talked to her . She didn't even cry . She turned her back at her father and rushed to her bed-room and locked herself there .She stayed in that room without eating or drinking for about 1 week . She was almost dead now . She could barely bread and her father was trying desperately to get her out of there . He didn't mean to yell at her . Her siblings on the other hand were furious that their father was giving her much more attention then he gave them .

- " I am going to break the door ! " the all powerful lord of the South lands ,her father said .

Kara mumbled something under her breath ,as a barrier appeared at her door blocking her father . She was exhausted , but she didn't want her father to see her or to yell at her again . Her father didn't force the door , but the way he said her name made Kara open her eyes and look at the door . After a couple of minutes she moved her gaze out a window . The shinny moon warmed her lonely and damaged soul , as HIS name escaped her lips again . He didn't care about her . She was nothing to him , though they knew each other since they were babies . She was different from him , from her family . His words still rang in her mind .

- "Why did you remain to fight ?...you have no power what's so ever …all you do is hurt yourself or the people you care about ….. you have no place in the youkai society and even if some fool of a youkai would care about you , soon he would realize that you are useless …. You could have run away and spared your father some worries ….. That demon nearly killed you ..... Even your sister is much more smarter than you… all you do is get into trouble …. I don't know why your father still keeps you alive !"

Darkness surrounded her wet and cold body as blood came out of her mouth . She was a pest … That's what her siblings always told her . She found out some years ago that her human mother gave birth to her and her twin sister and then died , but she knew that this wasn't true . She never told her father that she found a magic well that broth her to another era . She was at that same well when her siblings came rushing to her with a ugly demon on their tails . She just came back from visiting her mother , but since that day she didn't go to that well .

Her head tilled back as she looked at the ceiling. Her sister was older then her and , unlike her she was a full youkai . Her name was Chi . Her older brother Kashim was a youkai 2 . Kara knew that his mother left him with their father and , just like her savior , he hated hanyou's . Now her father was mated with a very beautiful female youkai . Her step-mother was a chimera . She had long brown hair , blue eyes and a white face , just like milk . She could easily pass as a human if she didn't have a spiral on her cheeks .

-"Kara!!!!" her father cried his nails scratching the door .

Kara closed her eyes . She knew that her father loved her more than she could ever imagine , even though she was a hanyou . She sobbed in the corner as the blood stopped dripping on the carpet . The banging didn't stop as her father forced the door again . He was determined to get her out of there . Kara clenched her teeth as her youkai tiger blood activated to support her fathers attempts to get in .

- "Kara…Please…..Let us in …. We all want to help you …" she heard Saguna , her step-mothers .

Kara started to bang the back of her head to the cold wall , that her scratched and hurt body was resting on , in the far corner of the room .

- "Half-freak ! Get out already !" Kashim yelled at her as he approached the door .

After that , all Kara heard was loud slaps and the she knew that Saguna had slapped Kashim several times across the face with all her might .

- " Is this how you treat your baby sister after all you did to her ? " Saguna whispered with her hand up , prepared to strike again .

Kara got up , little by little , her small hands pushing the wall as her nails dig in it , and went to the door . maybe she will be ok and the nightmares will end .

The door cricked open as her thin body emerged to the light . Her short messy red hair was full of blood as her green-blue eyes searched for her fathers gaze . Her white kimono was ripped to peaces as one of her hands hang broken . She was multiple cuts on the face as blood dripped from her chin .

-"Father!" her weak voice whispered as the last for her strength left her body .

- " Rey!" Saguna screeched as the lord rushed to Kara and couth her body before she hit the floor . Kara felt her father's warm embrace and just sank in it , but this didn't last long . Just as the tiger demon tried to say something to his still crying little girl , a scream made all the youkai being in the room to look out on the window in Kara's room .

The moment the girl's gaze stayed on the window , it blew away . Something that seemed like hundreds of demons came in that small room , destroying all that came in their way . They all came and attacked the demon Lord . Passing the small child to his mate , the tiger launched himself at the incoming demons . In the mean wail , Saguna jumped out of the way , trying to save the girl she loved so much .

A cruel laugh snarled the 2 retreating females .

-"You sill die !" Kara and Saguna heard Chi's voice .

The next thing Kara felt was the wind on her back , as her step mother pushed her away . When the girl opened her eyes , Saguna's body was limb before her eyes . Blood was dripping from the blade that pierced her heart with no merci . Chi retracted the blade and she walked waiving her hips from side to side to the little girl that didn't moved , maybe from fear , or cuz she couldn't .

Fallowing Chi , came Kashim . Kara looked at her siblings , her eyes asking the dreadful question : 'WHY?'

Her brother's sharp claws were bleeding a sort of blue color , as her sisters blade shone in the moon's light .

Kara only shivered under her brother's black eyes . His black with gold hair , spiked in the back , made her tears whelm back in her eyes . Then her sister's reddened figure appeared . Blood was on her hands ,clothes and shoes . Her long orange-black hair , moved slightly in the wind as she smirked . Her green eyes made Kara's breath hick .

-"You will die !" they repeated , at the same time , their voices scaring the girl , a murderous glim appearing in their eyes .

Kashim cracked his fingers as a blade pierced Kara's left arms , and the 6 years old girl screamed in agony . she could have sworn that she heard her father yell for her , her then her vision blurred , and her hearing was overwhelmed with her screams of pain as another blade shattered her right legs .

The only thing that she remembered were a black figure , and her siblings laughing at her bloody form in a sadistic manner .

!~ END FLASHBACK ~!

She woke up screaming her lungs out , as she opened her eyes . Her clothes were wet as a cold sweat rushed down her forehead . Kara tried to make her breath go back to normal , but the laughs and the bloody seen , didn't let her .

-"Kara…? Are you ok ?" Inuyasha's concerned voice made the beautiful woman turn her red and puffy eyes away from her arms .

She nodded in response as her trembling hand whipped away some of the tears and sweat . Her pale lips , moved again , whispering the same name , the same golden eyes appearing in her mind . She let out a sight , her long , now red with white strikes hair , covering her face . Her long eye-lashes hid her beautiful sea green eyes , surrounding them with a bit of mystery . She had grown so much since her siblings tried to kill her , and she was now one of the most beautiful creatures alive .

Some foot steps echoed behind her back as she knew it was Kagome . Kara's eyes shut down once more as his image didn't left her hunted and stressed mind . She forgot all about the dream and hunted her since she was 6 . Only he remained , stoic as always .

-"You miss him don't you ?!" Kagome asked the female hanyou, hugging her , pulling her shivering body closer to hers .

-"I… he doesn't like me … nor love me !" came Kara's response , thou it had nothing to do with the question .

-"I don't think so !" Kagome continued , resting her chin on the girls shoulder .

-" No… I'm sure … as long as Chi will exist I will never have a place in his heart … he only looks at me with anger or … I cant take that anymore … now he's hunting my dreams … what should I do ?" Kara whispered .

-"Nothing … you will see that you are wrong … I suggest you just hold your tears a little longer … you will see !" Kagome said .

-"Ya … your going to be ok !" Inuyasha added , as Kara looked at him with pleading eyes .

-"Sesshomaru doesn't love Chi and you know it !" Kagome said turning her friend to face her .Kara launched herself to her friend crying in her embrace .

Damn ! Those 2 were friends for more then 3 years . Besides Kagome , nobody knew that Kara's real mother lived in the same era as Kagome's mother . They knew each other from school and when Kagome was first dragged in the feudal era , Kara came with her . But , even so , Kara only came to see Sesshomaru again , thou she knew that he will ignore or even try to kill her . And that's what happen . Not even Kagome knew this , but the stoic Lord tried to kill the girl that loved him , he still considered her a filthy hanyou that didn't deserve to live

After that incident ,Kara went to find Kagome and help her . They searched the Shikon No Tama peaces and fought Naraku for 3 years . In that time Sesshomaru came to help the Inuyasha gang in their last battle . They won .

But to Kara's surprise , when the well called from bough of them , Kagome said no and so the well went silent . Now they were all wondering on the quest to kill the remaining demons that Naraku had relished .

Kara could never forget that , in the last battle she fought along side with Sesshomaru , only to prove to him that she was worthy for his presents , that she too had a right to live and had a place in that world , but never could . He never looked at her . She never seen a emoting on the youkai lord , and she gave up . He was too hard to please . But , 2 weeks ago , she sow her sister Chi and the Lord talking and her sister was just flirting with the Lord . She got to the conclusion that Sesshomaru held feeling for the tiger youkai .

Since that day she isolated herself from the other . Even thou Sesshomaru continued to travel with Inuyasha's gang , she stopped talking to him , and the others . From time to time Sesshomaru would come and walk besides her , but she would blush then pale and move to the end of the group , alone avoiding the glares . Even Rin and Shippo tried to make her open up , but they never cold . Kara would just kiss their foreheads and send them one to the Lord and the other to Kagome .

Her heart sank more and more , every time she would see the man of her dreams , the one that she loved with all her heart .

But she usually didn't have time to think about how to keep her feeling at a bay , cuz her sister , the new Lady of the Sudden lands , kipped attacking her .

She returned from her memories when her old friend hugged her again .

-"Maybe ..one day .. but no !" she cut her hearts desires .

-"Kara-chan … come quick ! " the peace was disturbed by Rin's worried voice . She was crying and ,by the looks of it , was running away from something . Kara frowned and got up quick , just in time to catch the sobbing girl .

-"Sesshomaru –sama is being attacked by someone that looks like you .. well almost …" she said her breath couth in her throat .

The poor girl paled even more , and handed the child to Kagome . She took her 2 swords and walked to were Sesshomaru should have camped , but not before telling her friends not to come . they all knew how dirty her sister could fight and that she was very different from Naraku , maybe even powerful .

Soon , Kara heard the metal on metal clench . She practically ran to see her sister and her brother fighting with her Lord . Those 2 maniacs were laughing over something .

-" Are you going to keep fighting over her ? She is a peace of shit even compared with the pesky humans !" Kashim spoke , shivers running down Kara's back .

Her heart stopped beating for a moment when she sow the 2 swords of her siblings painted in blood .

-"Hm… who says that this Sesshomaru is fighting for that wench ? She means nothing for this Sesshomaru !" came his deep voice , and Kara's heart just shattered into millions of peaces .

Kara didn't move , nor hear the sound of metal on metal . But when a deep cut appeared on Sesshomaru's cheek , she really thought that she was the one injured .

-"If you don't care about her , then you wont mind if we will kill her ,right ? … plus she came here to defend you , thou she doesn't move a muscle !" Chi said before charging at the hanyou with full speed .

Kara didn't even look at the youkai as she focused on her sister . She managed to doge the attack .

-"Are you ok sis ?... you look as the world collapsed on you ! " Chi said , mockingly , making her sister ran in the opening , where Sesshomaru stood .

Kara didn't answer , as her gaze fell to the ground .

She refused to speak .

-"What did you do to her Sesshy old boy !" Kashim said , grinning .

-"You dog you … making her speak on your command … " Chi added with her old , sadistic smile .

Kara opened her mouth , but the words didn't come out . This thing made the 2 brothers laugh even harder as Sesshomaru grimaced .

When the 2 youkai stopped laughing they disappeared only to attack the 2 standing people by jumping on them .

Chi and Kashim managed to separate Kara from Sesshomaru who , till now stood besides her .

Chi's blade whistled in the night as she attacked Kara again and again . Cuts appeared on the hanyous skin, as she only dogged . Tears streamed drown her face .

A deep gash in the ground made Kara jump 3 or 4 feet away from a crater that adorned over a deep and cold river .

-"What is it sis ..scared ?" Chi asked licking her lips . " Your little taiyoukai isn't here to protect you ? … don't worry … you will see him on the other side !" she smirked preparing to strike .

The metal on metal friction created sparks , again and again . With one swift move , Kara jumped behind Chi and stabbed her in the arms .

-"You bitch !" the twin yelled , her green eyes turning red .

Kara ran a few feet away from the huge orange tiger . The ,now green with red eyes , fixed themselves on the hanyou as a huge paw hit the fragile body , sending it flying in a tree . 3 or 4 deep gashes appeared on Kara's arms as she coughed blood .

The tiger attacked again , before Kara could do anything . The paw pressed itself on the body , braking some bones as the girl tried to breath . A strange attack made Chi back away , growling at the stings that she felt in her paw .

-"You filthy mud-blood … " was all that Chi said before charging again at her twin .

Kara could barely breath as she again , dogged another attack from her furious sister . In the back-ground she could hear Sesshomaru growl as the ground shook . She knew that he was in demon form .

This time , when Chi attacked , her eyes went red and Kara couth her paw in ease .

With a deep growl , in Kara's place appeared a huge tiger . It's fur was red with black stripes , which moved slightly in the cold air breeze . Kara was a little bigger than her sister , but maybe not as tough .

A white star adorned her forehead . She began to move slightly towards Chi , her long fangs showing .

They attacked each other with an inhuman speed and power , scratching , biting , and hitting one another .

When Chi managed to bit Kara's neck , the girl let out a cry of pain as she , bit the place were the pulse should have been .

-"You will die little sis!" Chi muttered , biting again .

-"Even so.. you are coming with me !" Kara coughed out , along side with blood , as her fangs got bigger .

But something stopped their fight .

A low cry was heard from were Sesshomaru and Kashim were fighting .

Chi threw away Kara's body , with one powerful thug , and called for their brother , but nobody responded .

As Chi called again and again , getting closer to the forest , Kara transformed and tried to stop the bleeding that was currently making her dizzy .

Before she could call again a huge , but dead body flew towards Chi as she jumped back . It was Kashim . Sesshomaru soon appeared next to Kara's side , who didn't even look at him . His words were still fresh , and still hurting .

-"You are going to pay for this … I swear !" Chi screeched , but the Lord didn't even look at her . He was too preoccupied with trying to see were and how deep Kara's wounds were , but she didn't let him .

Seeing as she was ignored , Chi growled one last time and disappeared , taking Kashim's lifeless body with her .

-"Just …" Kara tried to say , but Sesshomaru took hold of her hands and pushed them to the side .

He lined in and liked her neck , healing the wound .

-"Leave me alone …. That's all I want ! " she whispered tears roaming down her cheeks as she again avoided his gaze .

-"This Sesshomaru ..lied to protect you !" came his voice .

-"You …. You didn't protect me at all … you … hurt me .. more !" Kara said with a weak tone , and she collapsed at his chest ,still crying .

-"This Sesshomaru is sorry for hurting his future mate ! " he whispered but she didn't hear him !.


End file.
